


The Mutant

by JinxxRadke16



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, Twilight/X-Men Croosover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-03 15:52:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxxRadke16/pseuds/JinxxRadke16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bella meets the Cullens for the first time, her secret is revealed. Now she has to make it out alive in a war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vision and Leaving

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't the best of stories, I just have writes block on my other stories and this is just venting.

"And you're worried, not because you're headed to meet a houseful of vampires, but because you think those vampires won't approve of you, correct?"

"That's right but, I can handle myself." I answered immediately, reminding him of my powers.

He shook his head. "You're incredible."

I realized, as he drove my truck out of the main part of town, that I had no idea where he lived. We passed over the bridge at the Calawah River, the road winding northward, the houses flashing past us growing farther apart, getting bigger. And then we were past the other houses altogether, driving through misty forest. I was trying to decide whether to ask or be patient, when he turned abruptly onto an unpaved road. It was unmarked, barely visible among the ferns to the human eye, but I could see it perfectly. The forest encroached on both sides, leaving the road ahead only discernible for a few meters as it twisted, serpent like, around the ancient trees.

And then, after a few miles, there was some thinning of the woods, and we were suddenly in a small meadow, or was it actually a lawn? The gloom of the forest didn't relent, though, for there were six primordial cedars that shaded an entire acre with their vast sweep of branches. The trees held their protecting shadow right up to the walls of the house that rose among them, making obsolete the deep porch that wrapped around the first story.

I don't know what I had expected, but it definitely wasn't this. The house was timeless, graceful, and probably a hundred years old. It was painted a soft, faded white, three stories tall, rectangular and well proportioned. The windows and doors were either part of the original structure or a perfect restoration. My truck was the only car in sight. I could hear the river close by, hidden in the obscurity of the forest.

"Wow."

"You like it?" He smiled.

"It... has a certain charm."

He pulled the end of my ponytail and chuckled.

"Ready?" he asked, opening my door.

"Not even a little bit - let's go." I tried to laugh, but it seemed to get stuck in my throat. I smoothed my hair nervously.

"You look lovely." He took my hand easily, without thinking about it.

We walked through the deep shade up to the porch. I knew he could feel my tension; his thumb rubbed soothing circles into the back of my hand.

He opened the door for me.

The inside was even more surprising, less predictable, than the exterior. It was very bright, very open, and very large. This must have originally been several rooms, but the walls had been removed from most of the first floor to create one wide space. The back, south-facing wall had been entirely replaced with glass, and, beyond the shade of the cedars, the lawn stretched bare to the wide river. A massive curving staircase dominated the west side of the room. The walls, the high-beamed ceiling, the wooden floors, and the thick carpets were all varying shades of white.

Waiting to greet us, standing just to the left of the door, on a raised part of the floor by a spectacular grand piano, were Edward's parents.

I'd seen Dr. Cullen before, of course, yet I couldn't help but be struck again by his youth, his outrageous perfection. At his side was Esmé, I assumed, the only one of the family I'd never seen before. She had the same pale, beautiful features as the rest of them. Something about her heart-shaped face, her billows of soft, caramel-colored hair, reminded me of the ingénues of the silent-movie era. She was small, slender, yet less angular, more rounded than the others. They were both dressed casually, in light colors that matched the inside of the house. They smiled in welcome, but made no move to approach us. Trying not to frighten me, I guessed.

"Carlisle, Esmé," Edward's voice broke the short silence, "this is Bella."

"You're very welcome, Bella." Carlisle's step was measured, careful as he approached me. He raised his hand tentatively, and I stepped forward to shake hands with him.

"It's nice to see you again, Dr. Cullen."

"Please, call me Carlisle."

"Carlisle." I grinned at him, my sudden confidence surprising me. I could feel Edward's relief at my side.

Esmé smiled and stepped forward as well, reaching for my hand. Her cold, stone grasp was just as I expected.

"It's very nice to know you," she said sincerely.

"Thank you. I'm glad to meet you, too." And I was. It was like meeting a fairy tale - Snow White, in the flesh.

"Where are Alice and Jasper?" Edward asked, but no one answered, as they had just appeared at the top of the wide staircase.

"Hey, Edward!" Alice called enthusiastically. She ran down the stairs, a streak of black hair and white skin, coming to a sudden and graceful stop in front of me. Carlisle and Esmé shot warning glances at her, but I liked it. It was natural - for her, anyway.

"Hi, Bella!" Alice said, and she bounced forward to kiss my cheek. And I sucked in a breath at what I saw.

Start Vision

They emerged one by one from the forest edge, ranging a dozen meters apart. The first male into the clearing fell back immediately, allowing the other male to take the front, orienting himself around the tall, dark-haired man in a way that clearly displayed who led the pack. The third was a woman; from this distance, all I could see of her was that her hair was a startling shade of red.

They closed ranks before they continued cautiously toward Edward's family, exhibiting the natural respect of a troop of predators as it encounters a larger, unfamiliar group of its own kind.

As they approached, I could see how different they were from the Cullens. Their walk was catlike, a gait that seemed constantly on the edge of shifting into a crouch. They dressed in the ordinary gear of backpackers: jeans and casual button-down shirts in heavy, weatherproof fabrics. The clothes were frayed, though, with wear, and they were barefoot. Both men had cropped hair, but the woman's brilliant orange hair was filled with leaves and debris from the woods.

Their sharp eyes carefully took in the more polished, urbane stance of Carlisle, who, flanked by Emmett and Jasper, stepped guardedly forward to meet them. Without any seeming communication between them, they each straightened into a more casual, erect bearing.

The man in front was easily the most beautiful, his skin olive-toned beneath the typical pallor, his hair a glossy black. He was of a medium build, hard-muscled, of course, but nothing next to Emmett's brawn. He smiled an easy smile, exposing a flash of gleaming white teeth.

The woman was wilder, her eyes shifting restlessly between the men facing her, and the loose grouping around me, her chaotic hair quivering in the slight breeze. Her posture was distinctly feline. The second male hovered unobtrusively behind them, slighter than the leader, his light brown hair and regular features both nondescript. His eyes, though completely still, somehow seemed the most vigilant.

Their eyes were different, too. Not the gold or black I had come to expect, but a deep burgundy color that was disturbing and sinister.

The dark-haired man, still smiling, stepped toward Carlisle.

"We thought we heard a game," he said in a relaxed voice with the slightest of French accents. "I'm Laurent, these are Victoria and James." He gestured to the vampires beside him.

"I'm Carlisle. This is my family, Emmett and Jasper, Rosalie, Esmé and Alice, Edward and Bella." He pointed us out in groups, deliberately not calling attention to individuals. I felt a shock when he said my name.

"Do you have room for a few more players?" Laurent asked sociably.

End Vision

I took a deep breath coming out of the vision, bending so I could lean on my knees for support. Edward pulled me up and asked, "What did you see?"

"Nomads." Alice told him.

"Three of them. Two men and a woman." I finished for her.

Everyone's head snapped to me.

"How did you know?" Jasper asked, suspiciously. I recognized his movements.

"I saw it. I-" Rosalie cut me off.

"But you can't see it." She said, glaring at me.

"If you would have let her finish, Rosalie. We can go to the dining room and let Bella finish what she was saying." Esmé nodded at me encouragingly.

We all went to the conservatory. I sat on the alcove, by Edward who was on the wicker bench, Rosalie sat on Emmett's lap on a rocking chair, same for Carlisle and Esmé, and Jasper and Alice sat on the floor in front of us.

"I assume you have heard of the attacks, mostly in New York."

They nodded.

"I am like those people who lead the attacks. I am a mutant."

"Really?" I could see that Carlisle had a lot of questions.

"Go head. Ask anything."

"What is your power?" He asked.

"Well there's something about me, and only certain mutants are what I am."

"What does that mean?" Alice asked.

"I am an Omega-level mutant. Which is one with the most powerful genetic potential of our mutant abilities. Some abilities depicted by mutants described as Omega-level include immortality, extreme manipulation of matter and energy, high psionic ability, strong telekinesis, and the potential to exist beyond the boundaries of the known physical universe.

"I can teleport but it's very, very tricky. I can absorb powers, memories, and personalities through skin-to-skin contact. Prolonged contact with others can cause me to permanently absorb their traits and potentially kill them. I can generate freezing temperatures to create and manipulate ice. I can transform my body into ice."

"Cool. Really?"

"Not yet, even though I am powerful omega-level mutant doesn't mean I can do that. The only reason I am powerful is because I have a lot of powers.

"I have the psionic ability to manipulate flame by shaping it as I desires, increasing or decreasing its heat, intensity, and size. Power augmentation. Duplication which is the ability to bring past and future versions of oneself back to the present. Freeze and heat vision. Air and wind manipulation. Cold and ice manipulation. Earth manipulation. Electric manipulation. Fire and heat manipulation. Plant manipulation. Water and moisture manipulation. Super speed. And animation the ability to bring inanimate objects to life or to free an individual from petrification."

The Cullens sat there in awe, even Rosalie. I saw her eyes light up when I told them of duplication.

"Can show us?" Emmett asked.

"Sure. Which one first?"

"Power augmentation?" He asked uncertainly, asking if I could use it on them.

"Okay, who will I use it on?"

"Me me me." Alice said, jumping up, bouncing on her toes.

"Okay, Alice. Now can the rest of you move to the side, please?"

Alice stood in front of me, still bouncing.

"Wait until I touch you. This vision that you will get will be the absolute future and can't be changed and the power augmentation will last for probably a week at least." Alice nodded a little worried. "Ready?" She nodded again.

I focused on the energy in the air and the ground and the Cullens gasp I knew they must have already saw the red forming around me. Then I grabbed Alice.

We both slumped to the floor with Alice unknowingly pulling me into the vision.

"Don't touch us." I told Jasper and Edward, who came to help us. After that, what I saw made wish I could change the vision.

Start Vision

The President is in the middle of delivering the State of Union Address. A Senator in the front row pouring a glass of water.

"In this time of adversity we are being offered a unique opportunity, a moment to recognize a growing threat within our population, and take a unique role in the shape of human events.

"I have in my possession... evidence... of a threat born in our own schools..."

He pauses, looking at the Vice President, who sits, strangely dazed.

"... a threat we must learn to recognize, in order to combat it."

He pauses again, looks around. All of the people around him are sitting perfectly still... completely motionless.  
Pull back to reveal: Every single person in this room is frozen in place - senators, aides, secret service - other government workers. Senator Abrahms is still pouring water and starts to overflows.

The President sees that the teleprompter has gone to static. Suddenly, the doors swing open, revealing Logan and Xavier.

They head down the aisle towards the President. Logan holds a file folder in his hand.

The President stares, dumbfounded, as they approach.

"Who are you ?" President McKenna Asked.

"My name is Charles Xavier. Please sit down, Mr. President."

"I'd rather stand." He said.

The professor nods. Logan glares at the President, who looks around nervously.

"We're Mutants, but we're not here to harm you. Just to talk." The professor says.

Logan hands the files to the President.

"These are the files from the private offices of William Stryker.

The President hesitantly reaches out and takes the files, and thumbs through them.

"How did you get these?" He asks.

"Let's just say I know a litter girl who can walk through walls."

"I've never seen these before." The President says.

"I know"

"The you also know I don't respond well to threats."

"This isn't a threat Mr. President, this is an offer."

While the President continues to looks at the files, the Professor approaches the podium. Logan looks at the frozen Senators, watched as the pitcher of water that Abrahms was pouring come to a trickle. He waves a hand in front of the Senator's face.

"I realize you may have information about me. About my school. About our People." He pauses. "I'm willing to trust you, Mr. President, if you're willing to return the favor.

"Do you understand?"

The President stares at Xavier strongly. For a long moment, he doesn't speak. Then...

"Yes. I think I do." He said.

"I'm glad. We are here to stay, Mr. President. The next move is yours.

The X-Men head back up the aisle and disappear behind closed doors. The President looks around, startled...

End Vision

"Woah." Alice said, slumping back on the floor.

"Bella, are you okay?" Jasper said, probably feeling my emotions.

"I need to make a phone call."

"Why? What's happening?" Esmé asks, worried.

"A war between mutants and humans." Edward stated from gathering the information from Alice's mind and I grimaced at the word.

"Please, can I see the phone?" I said, trying get the phone. Esmé handed to me.

I dialed the number, 585-932-1390.

Ring... Ring... Ring...

*Start Phone Call*

"Hello?"

"Logan?" I was confused, he was suppose to be looking for clues about his memories.

"Belle?"

"Hey. Listen I need to the professor or Jean." I told him.

"Their not here. Have you tried mind link." I could hear the Cullens murmuring in the background.

"No I've tried. I can't even find the professor and Jean has to be in another country."

"Shit, well I'm here with Peter (Colossus), Rogue, Booby (Iceman), John (Pyro), Kitty (Shadowcat) and the students. Why, what's going on?"

"Nothing, you can wait till I get there, get my room ready and have a bike waiting at the airport. I'll be there by the end of the week."

"Okay, and Belle?"

"Yeah?"

"Stay safe."

"You too."

*End Phone Call*

"You're leaving?" Edward asked.

"I have to. I'm powerful enough to take on three dozen mutants alone. My kids needs me." I always thought of the students as my kids.

"We'll help you." Alice offered, with rest of the Cullens, nodding in conformation.

I sighed, I knew I'd have to tell them sooner or later. "You can't."

"Yes we can. With Edward and Alice's power and Jasper's experience." Emmett told me.

"It's not that, I know you guys would be great allies, but it's the law." I grabbed my keys and bag. I took off my shoes and put my hair in a pony tail. "Guys listen, I have to run home, pack, tell Charlie and get to the airport. You can meet me at the airport." I said, and stopped at the back door. I turned to look at them. "Check your e-mails, it will explain why you can help." and with that I ran through the back door and headed home.

Running is always my favorite way to travel but if I used it to much I would pass out or be comatose. I ran through the forest, over logs, jumping over the tree lines, with my hair flying behind. I jumped over a log, when I saw the back of my house.

I flew up the stairs and packed my things, while dialing the number to the airport, (206) 787-5388.

*Start Phone Call*

"Hello, thank you for calling Sea-Tac Airport, this is Sydney how can I help you today?"

"Hi, I need a one-way ticket to Westchester, NY that leaves as soon as possible."

"Hmm, there's a first-class ticket to Westchester County Airport that arrives at 7:16 PM that leaves in a half an hour."

"I'll take it."

*End Phone Call*

She gave me the rest of the information and I hung up. I wrote a quick note to Charlie, telling him where I'd be. I text Edward when I would be "Sea-Tac gate S1", then ran to airport making with seventeen minutes to spare.

I saw the Cullens walking down the hall, with people parting and staring in awe. I put my shield around Jasper ans saw him noticeably relax.

Alice saw me first and ran at human speed to me and almost hugged the life from me. Even though we just met we sorta clicked.

When she let go, I put into another hug that could almost rival Peter's. Almost. Then Edward. I don't how long we've been hugging but...

"All passengers boarding flight 2958, please come forward to gate S1."

I knew I had only a few minutes til they called my seat or boarding number. I grabbed my bags and got in line, and turned to look back when Esmé mouthed, "be careful", I smiled and nodded, then handed the man my ticket.


	2. Arrivng And Attacked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously on The Mutant
> 
> "All passengers boarding flight 2958, please come forward to gate S1."
> 
> I knew I had only a few minutes til they called my seat or boarding number. I grabbed my bags and got in line, and turned to look back when Esmé mouthed, "be careful", I smiled and nodded, then handed the man my ticket.

**22 Hours and 10 Minutes Later**

**Westchester County, New York**

**Westchester County Airport**

* * *

I had just gotten off of the plane and I'm telling you that if I had stayed on that plan another second I was going to punch someone in the face.

First, I get to sit in front of a kid who wouldn't stop kicking my seat and his 10 month old sister who cried just to piss me off. The the fat sweaty guy next to me fell asleep and leaned on me, squashing me against the window, after that the pilot told us that we wouldn't be landing for an hour later than we were supposed to.

I got my bags, went to the counter and requested my bike keys. When I saw the bike, I squealed, like a teenage girl that got asked out by her crush, with few people looking at me like I crazy.

Logan had sent me a black 2002 GSX 1300 R Hayabusa LE. It is Scott's bike, but he wouldn't let me take it for a spin unsupervised. I put my bag in the hollow seat and turned on the GPS and selected pre-address. 1407 Graymalkin Lane, (Salem Center) Westchester County, NY 10461, the GPS told me it would take 31 mins by going by the following route.

Head southeast on Airport Rd/Westchester. At the traffic circle, continue straight to stay on Airport Rd. Continue onto New King Ct. Turn left onto NY-120 S/Purchase St. Take the 1st right onto Airport Rd. Turn right to merge onto I-684 N. Take exit 7 for New York 116 toward Purdys/Somers. Turn right onto NY-116 E/Mid Way. Turn left onto NY-116 E/NY-22 N/Hillside Home. Turn right onto NY-116 E/Titicus Rd. Turn left.

I memorized the directions and sped out of the airport. I could make it a fifteen minute drive.

* * *

**15 Minutes Later**

**Westchester County, NY 10461**

**1407 Graymalkin Lane, (Salem Center)**

* * *

I pulled up to the grounds of the Xavier Estate have large open fields, surrounding woods, and a beach on Breakstone Lake. Breakstone Lake is a natural, freshwater lake located just east of the main the edge of Breakstone Lake, a boathouse was constructed. Although the mansion and underground bunker was much advanced, the boathouse was simple in design. The boathouse only contained communication technology, linking it to the mansion and bunker. It is unknown if this structure is still standing.

On the outside of the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning was a cemetery that is located on grounds for several former X-Men and former students. A courtyard is located within the courtyard are the baseball court. Previously a swimming pool were located in the courtyard.

The Blackbird inside the hangar bay. The Hangar Bay is an underground area for the storage of the X-Men's aircraft, the Blackbird. Devil's Rock was originally used as the exit and entry point for the X-Men's aircraft, but since the Mansion's reconstruction, it has been relocated beneath the basketball court. Upon departure and landing, a klaxon will sound warning for anyone nearby to vacate the area.

And on the inside the X-Mansion, the ground floor held housed the grand foyer, kitchen, formal dining room, parlor, library, sitting room and Professor X's office. The second floor was private chambers and a study lounge. The basement provided addition storage and a wine cellar. Atop the mansion was a large glass-paneled dome.  
Below the main structure was find the subbasements, the true headquarters of the X-Men. Here was housed the training facilities and conference areas used by the X-Men while preparing for field missions. The subbasement was connected to the main structure aka the hyperlifts.

The Danger Room looks to be a featureless room, but in actuality operated as the ultimate battle simulator. It employed highly advanced technologies from sources such as the Forge and Beast. Students were not permitted to be in the Danger Room unless accompanied by an instructor or X-Man.

The labs were usually used by Jean.

The War Room was located near the Danger Room. It was the 'operating center' of the X-Men, where briefings were given, missions were planned, and meetings took place.

I parked my bike next to Scott's black Mazda RX-8. I levitated my bags to my room and When to the kitchen and was surprised to see that Bobby was up eating out of the ice cream container. I watched him for a moment, listening to my surroundings. I heard the TV and talking.

"Can't sleep?" A young kid, probably eleven or twelve, asked.

"How can you tell?" Logan's voice, I thought as I just heard it hours ago.

"'Cause you're awake." He said.

"Right. How about you?" Logan asked.

"I don't sleep" Jones, that's who that was. Jones is one of my favorites.

"Right." He paused. "You guys got any beer?" I sighed quietly, this was a school not a bar.

"Try the kitchen." Then I heard the TV still changing channels.

I felt arms wrap around my waist and a kiss on my cheek. I turned around to face him.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Come on." I said walking fully into the kitchen.

He heads straight for the fridge and opens it to find no beer.

Bobby says "Hi," almost nervously.

"Hey. Got any beer?"

Bobby sighs and says, "this is a school."

"So, that's a 'no'?"

Logan opens a cupboard and finds a six-pack of soda bottles. He pulls two out, and hands one to me, but stays standing at the table. He takes the lid off, and is about to drink it, and then hands it to Bobby. He blows into it, and the bottle becomes frost-covered. Bobby hands the bottle back to Logan.

"Handy." Bobby smiles.

"Well what's so important that you had to come back from your vacation?" Logan asks.

"A fight. I don't know the exact details but from the vision I saw-"

"But you don't get visions." Bobby says, confused.

"A friend of mind got the vision and I just tapped in." I told him.

"Well we have to wait for either the professor or Jean to get here." Logan said.

"I'm gonna put on some pj's. Don't kill eachother."

I walked up to mine and Logan's room. We always shared a room since the 'incident' with Rogue. I opened my bags and levitated my clothes to the right dresser. I stripped down to my bra and panties on and put on a night gown that went to mid-thigh. Then I concentrated on the kitchen hoping that I would end up there. I looked around and saw that I was in the living room behind the couch.

I sighed and walked to the kitchen thinking about how I would to control this power. I sat listen to Bobby and Logan talk. And looking at the half-empty soda bottle and Bobby's melted ice cream.

"Actually, my parents think this is a prep school."

Logan shrug. "Hey, lots of prep schools have their own campus, dorms, and..." He trailed off.

"Jets?" Logan smirks.

"So, you and Rogue, huh?"

"What?" Bobby says, confused. "Oh, yeah...It's not what you think. I mean, I'd like it to be..." Logan gives him a stern look. Bobby almost jumps out of his pants, stumbling to clarify.

"It's just that it's not easy-when you want to be closer to someone, but...you can't be." He pause. Logan knows what he means.

"You know, I've seen the way you look at Dr. Grey." I almost winced. Jean was a sore subject for Logan.

Logan glares. "Excuse me?"

"Nothing." Bobby say quickly, hoping that he doesn't become shish kabobed.

Suddenly, a faint noise echoes from the hall. We all look up, alarmed. Logan gestures for us to be quiet, and sneaks out the back door. Bobby looks around, nervous.

Bobby sat at the table alone, and I paced in front of him not noticing a soldier silently creeping in the doorway-aiming a dart pistol right at him.* From behind, *

"You picked the wrong house, Bub."

I twirled around and saw that Logan had an arm wrapped around the soldier's neck. He's squeezing the soldier in a choke hold.

Then I heard a scream, not just an everyday scream, but an ear-piercing sonic blast. The entire mansion is rocked by her cry.

Hearing Siryn, Logan jolts, staring at the ceiling. The soldier uses the moment to wrench free of Logan and pull out a rifle. Me and Bobby dives behind the counter. Startled, the soldier aims and fires at him just as Logan knocks the gun away. Bullets shatter the window and ceiling where we just stood.

Then we hear rounds of bullets just ricochet off something, probably Colossus.

Then SMASH! A wall explodes and two someones hit the floor hard. Then I hear the pitter patter kids come running around the corner

Then I hear a helicopter.

The soldier pulls out a large knife and lunges at Logan. He grabs the soldier's wrist, trying to push the knife away, but it inches close to Logan's face, finally cutting a gash in his cheek. SNIKT! Logan pops his claws. The soldier stares in fear as Logan starts to get the upper hand, his claws getting close and closer... he gawks as Logan's wound starts to heal.

Behind the counter Bobby keep low, listening to the battle. Suddenly the noises stop. Pause. He slowly peers over the counter and sees: The soldier pinned against the refrigerator-both sets of Logan's claws are buried in his chest. SNIKT! The claw retract. The soldier slumps to the floor, leaving six gashes in the door.

The three of us run into the hall. At the far end, we see two soldiers preparing to carry off Jones. And a few more troops are between them.

"STAY HERE!"

He puts me and Bobby into an alcove across from the elevator. Logan silently races down the hallway and stabs a soldier in the shoulder. He spins and slices two more. Logan races towards the end of the hall, raging.

Bobby watches Logan and hears the screams of the kids upstairs. We look at eachother then darts across the hall and into the elevator.

I could hear a helicopter rumble outside. Screaming children run from their rooms. We and Bobby leaves the elevator and steps out into the chaos of kids running through the hallway. Bobby grabs a panicked, coughing John.

"John, where's Rogue?!"

"I don't know."

"I'm going to find her."

Bobby takes off before I could say then I run after him with John on our tails. We run down the hall against a wave of terrified kids.

We Rogue down the hallway.

"ROGUE!" Bobby Bobby yells and we run to meet her.

"This way!" She turns to lead us toward the secret passage, a helicopter spotlight fills the bay window at the end of the hall, briefly silhouetting two soldiers swinging in front of it-attaching small grenades to the edges. Bobby pulls Rogue back around the corner to safety, just before the window explodes, sending glass and wood everywhere. The soldiers swing through the debris and land.

We finally reach the bottom of the stairs and something catches my eye: the bodies of two soldiers laying on the floor. Rogue gasps besides me, just as four more soldiers burst through the front door, guns raised. We're trapped. The guns are aimed right at us. Then suddenly, a primal scream echoes from above. We look up just as Logan leaps off the balcony, claws bared and arms spread wide. SLASH! He stabs his claws through the soldiers of two troops, pinning them to the floor, Before the other two can even fire, Logan jams his claws into their legs, and flips them onto their backs.

"Let's go." A helicopter spotlight shines through the front door. We hear the sound of more troops approaching. Then we turn and run back inside.

We round a corner and John opens up a secret passage and head inside. Logan suddenly stops, listening to the approaching soldiers.

"Keep going."

"I'm staying." I told him.

"Logan."

He stares at her, the animalistic gleam still in his eye. "No arguing."

The passage door shuts.

Logan turns around and extends his claws.I stand behind him invisible. Suddenly, through the smoke, a dozen green lasers focus on Logan's head and body. A dozen soldiers surround Logan in a semi-circle.

"YOU WANNA SHOOT ME?! SHOOT ME!" Logan says, enraged then pushes forward, about to cut into them when a voice shouts out,

"DON'T SHOOT HIM". A man steps into the hall, emerging through the smoke. The soldiers part to let him pass. Hearing the voice, Logan instinctively freezes and I do to. The voice sounded very familiar.

"Not yet." Me and Logan tries to peer through the darkness at the approaching figure.

"Wolverine. How long has it been?" He paused. "Fifteen years? And you haven't changed a bit. Me, on the other hand..." He trialed off. "Nature." Both Logan and I searches the man's aged face. He looked familiar to me. Involuntarily, Logan's claws slowly retract and I became visible. The man didn't looked surprised but the half of the soldiers trained their lasers on me. Then Logan side-stepped so that most of them were trained on him again.

The man moves closer to Logan.

"I must admit, this is the last place I thought I'd ever see you, Wolverine. I didn't realize Xavier was taking in animals. Even animals as...unique as you."

"Who are you?"

"Don't you remember?" Then the space between Logan and the man starts to fade, as if a thin wall of white fog is forming in the room.

I turned around and saw Rogue and Bobby emerge from the passage. Bobby has his frost-covered hand on the wall.

"Come on, you two." Rogue says.

"Go, we'll be fine." I say.

"But we won't. Please."

We run down the dimly lit tunnel. We reach an intersection, John starts leading us toward the tunnel on the left.

But Bobby lead us the other way. "No, this way."

We ended up in the garage. The lights turn on and the kids gawk at a dozen exotic and expensive cars. We pile into a small sports car close to the garage door. John tries to get into the driver's seat.

"I'm driving." He says. I pulled him away.

"Maybe next time."

I'm at the wheel. Logan rides shotgun, while Bobby, Rogue and Pyro are in the back.

"This is Scott's car." Bobby said.

"Oh, yeah?" I smirked, and was gonna get electricity from the house but Logan lets one claw shoots out, piercing the ignition. With a quick twist, the car starts. And I hit hits the gas.

The garage door opens, and we speed away.

I drove fast, while the others try to regain their breath.

"What the hell was that back there?" John asked, with a bit of fear in voice.

"Stryker...His name is Stryker." Logan says.

"Who is he?" I asked.

"I...don't remember."

It was quiet for a moment then John reaches up and starts fiddling with the radio.

"What are you doing?" Rogue asks annoyed.

"I don't like uncomfortable silence."

He hits a button and bad techno music blasts through the speakers. We all cringed.

I griped the wheel, annoyed.

The music only gets louder as Rogue and John fiddle with the controls. John finally presses the EJECT button and a tray slides open, revealing a small oval-shaped disk.

He grabs it, but the music continues to blare. Rogue reaches over and hits a button, stopping the music. John looks at the disk closely, then presses a button. It clicks open, revealing a sleek communication device, a hi-tech cell phone.

"I don't think this is the CD player." John says and Logan grabs the disk from Pyro, looks at it curiously, and pockets it.

"So, where are we going?"

"Storm and Jean are in Boston. We'll head that way." Logan answered.

"My parents live in Boston." Bobby told us.

"Good. Put in the address."

It would take us three and a half hours to get there because we need to skip tolls. Then I make the car go up to one-sixty and we drive of in the distance.

* * *

**3 Hours Later**

**The Drake's House**

**Boston, MA**

* * *

At the door, we were standing on the porch, still in our nightclothes. Bobby grabs a key from the top of the doorjamb and opens it. We walk into the foyer.

"Mom? Dad? Ronny? Anybody home?" No answer.

He looks to me and Rogue. "I'll try to find you some clothes."

Then to John. "Don't burn anything." John shakes his head.

Me and Rogue followed him upstairs. He let me change in the bathroom.

He gave me a graphic garden corset top, some black lounge active wear pants and a pair of black crochet lace up boots. These were his cousins clothes. I hear the door open and quickly make my way downstairs, with Rogue and Bobby right behind me.

"Who the hell are you?!" Logan doesn't get a chance to answer when Mrs. Drake turns to Bobby.

"Honey, aren't you supposed to be at school?"

"Bobby, who is this guy?!" His dad asks.

"Mom, Dad...This is...Professor Logan." John and I stifle a laugh. They stare at him, still skeptical.

"Uhh...there's something I need to tell you." Bobby says, nervously.

We move to the living room. The Drake family sits on a couch across from Rogue and Bobby. Pyro is leaning on a nearby table, twirling his lighter with me standing next to him. Logan is in the doorway drinking a beer, while Mrs. Drake sips a cup of tea. Ronny stares at the floor, unable to look at his brother. It's silent. A clock ticks. Finally...

Mrs. Drake looks nervously to Bobby "So...when did you first know...that you were a...um..." She had a hard time speaking.

John still flicking his lighter. "A mutant?" He finishes for her.

She looks at John's lighter. "Could you please stop that?" I snatched it from him and put it in my bra.

"You have to understand, we thought Bobby was going to a school for the gifted." Mr. Drake states.

"Bobby is gifted." Rogue said.

"We know that. We just didn't realize that he was..." He trailed off.

His mother looked at him. "We still love you, Bobby. It's just that...the mutant problem is very..."

Logan looked offended. "What mutant problem?"

"...complicated." She finished.

"Excuse me, what exactly are you a professor of, Mr. Logan?" Mr. Drake asked Logan. Probably wondering how a man like him is teaching at a boarding school.

"Art." He paused. "And it's just Logan." John puts an arm around my shoulders. The air thick was tension.

"You should see what Bobby can do." Rogue tries to lighten the mood.

The Drakes look at Bobby. He reaches across the table, and they flinch, pulling back. Bobby smiles. He gently touches his mother's tea cup-and it's covered in a thin layer of frost. Mrs. Drake turns the cup over and the frozen tea plops onto the saucer.

The cat leaps onto the table and gently licks it. Mr. Drake is amused, almost proud. Mrs. Drake is not amused. Neither is Bobby's brother.

"I can do a lot more than that." Bobby's brother gets up and storms upstairs.

"Ronny!" His mother called after him. He doesn't stop. "Oh, God, this is all my fault." I almost sighed. It was the  _it's-all-my-fault_  argument.

"Actually," John started, "they've discovered that the males are the ones who carry mutant genes and pass them on to the next generation, so actually..."

He points to Mr. Drake "...it's his fault." Mr. Drake looks mortified.

I looked at him in disbelief. "Will...you...shut...up...already." I said, hitting him with each word, then dragging him outside to the front porch.

"What is your-" I stopped mid-sentence.

" _There are people in our house...and they won't let us leave._ "

"What?" I shushed John.

" _Are they armed?_ " " _They're mutants._ " I looked at John in horror.

I ran back in the house with John calling my name.

"We need to leave." I saw Logan coming from the back patio.

"She's right."

"Why?" Rogue asks.

"NOW."

"Logan, what's going on?" Rogue asked, but Logan didn't answer he just went to the front door. I grabbed Bobby and Rogue and pushed them out the door while pulling John.


End file.
